Can I borrow a kiss? (I promise I'll give it back)
by ZoeKar
Summary: "You have to swipe right to at least some of them, Kara. You don't even have to message them back if you don't want to, just give them a chance, though." "Yeah, cause I'm sure the love of my life is waiting to meet me on Tinder." "Maybe, maybe not. Since when am I the optimistic one in this relationship? It's weird and I don't like it." OR TOW Kara hates Tinder until she doesn't.


"You've spent more time mourning this relationship than you did actually being in it, that's enough," Alex had said when she had burst into Kara's apartment that day, donuts for the blonde and a six-pack of beer for herself in hand. Kara had ignored her, but that was clearly not going to cut it this time around. "Look, I get it if you don't want to be in a relationship right now, okay? I do. But you have to stop being like this, it's been seven months, Kara! It's getting ridiculous." She had dragged Kara to the couch, their special sisters couch as she often thought of it, and she had rambled on and on about how it was unhealthy to be so hung up on someone after all this time. Especially someone she didn't even know that well. Kara had sat there and listened to everything her sister had to say, she even agreed with most of it, and that's how she was now sitting by herself, phone in hand. "You don't have to use it, but it won't hurt either," Alex' words still fresh in her mind. "Sometimes all you need is a casual hookup." If there's one thing Kara would never expect Alex to be, was her wingman- wingwoman?- and that's exactly what she _was_ being. She briefly wonders whether she's woken up in an alternate reality and chuckles at the thought.

Alex sets up her profile for her. Kara sees it before it goes online, but there's not much she can say to prevent this; so she raises her shoulders and feigns indifference. The two spend more than an hour on the couch swiping left and right -mostly left and, had Kara gotten her way, she'd be swiping only left- and commenting on the profiles they come across. It's set up to show both men and women (if Alex finds that unexpected, she never shows it) but, honestly, no one seems to appeal to Kara that much if at all.

It's not for another half an hour that Alex excuses herself to go to the bathroom, the four beers she 's drunk finally catching up with her and Kara is left by herself, phone still in hand, her thumb tapping the exit button as soon as her sister is out of view. It takes about fifteen seconds for her eyes to shift back to the device and for a frown to adorn her face. The app is glaring back at her and she hates it. To this day, Kara insists that the only reason she grabbed her phone then was to delete the app. The fact that she opened it instead was purely a mistake, a slip of her fingers.

She goes to her profile first; she needs to find the setting, she says to herself, so she can delete the account. Can't leave it online for everyone to see. She reads the bio Alex wrote for her once again and adds a line.

 **I put the B in LGBT and I will outeat you any day, it won't even be a contest.**

It's cheesy and cringey and it makes her smile a little. So she leaves it like that. She hits 'Back' instead of 'Delete Account' and she goes to add more pictures instead of exiting the app. She's bored, this is only to pass some time. Turns out, passing some time meant ending up adding five more pictures, one with a puppy -the dog looks cute and is dressed in a tiny Supergirl costume, of course she adds this one- two of her with food, gotta keep the bio true, one of her smiling at something someone had said and one of her and Alex, on their special couch, smiling to the camera during game night. Passing some time also meant going to see more profiles. She swears it's been about twenty-five minutes since Alex went to the bathroom and she is now certain it was all part of some evil plan to get her to use that damned app.

Shirtless dudes and smiling women come up; she swipes left to all of them. She even swipes left to a man whose picture shows him eating a slice of pizza while holding three puppies in his arms and that's when she knows that things are serious. She's on autopilot now, swiping left before she even sees the profiles and muttering to herself how this is pointless cause she'll never _ever_ find anyone. Pictures of men and women fly past her screen in a blur and she's almost certain she may be using a little bit of her superspeed too. It's not cheating, she just wants to get this over with.

"Are you hoping to go through and reject every single profile on there or something?" Alex sounds amused as she makes her way back to the living room. Kara, on the other hand, is just confused. "You're using your superspeed to swipe left on everyone," Alex points out, Kara stopping her movements with her finger just barely touching the screen.

"Oh. I didn't realize I was doing that." Lies.

"So, find anything good while I was gone?" She only gets a muttered 'no' and a low grumble as a response and she chuckles. "Give me that. We're swiping right on the next one." The phone is out of Kara's hands and into Alex' before the blonde even has time to blink and, had she not known any better, she could have sworn there was some kind of superspeed involved there as well.

"But what if I don't like the next one?" she whines but she knows it's hopeless.

"You have to swipe right to at least some of them, Kara. You don't even have to message them back if you don't want to, just give them a chance though."

"Yeah, cause I'm sure the love of my life is waiting to meet me on Tinder."

"Maybe, maybe not. Since when am I the optimistic one in this relationship?" Alex laughs again. "It's weird and I don't like it."

They end up swiping right to the next profile; a young woman with shiny red hair and freckles. She's cute, Kara has to admit, but she doesn't feel a spark. She doesn't feel anything. They end up swiping right to a few more profiles too, most of them ending in a match, much to Kara's dismay. They don't reply to any messages, most of them being the standard "hello" or some obnoxiously cheesy pick-up line that would make everyone cringe and, by the time Alex has to go, Kara is in no better mood than when this whole ordeal started.

"Promise me you will at least try to go out more?" Alex asks at the door, one hand resting on Kara's arm, her thumb moving softly up and down. She's worried; Kara can tell. "I don't mean go out to find someone, sorry if I seemed too pushy, by the way, maybe the app wasn't the best idea… I just- I just want you to be okay. And you're not, and I'm worried, Kara… I really am."

Kara nods, she feels a lump forming in the back of her throat and she tries to swallow it. "I know," she says in a quiet voice, unable to speak any louder. "And it wasn't pushy, okay? Don't worry," she gives Alex her best smile and hopes it's going to work. It does but only partly. Alex seems to relax a little as she nods, but the worry in her eyes is still very present. "Look, I'll even go through some more profiles now, okay? Who knows, maybe I _will_ end up finding the love of my life on there," she gives her sister a playful shove on the shoulder. "Or hey, maybe just a casual hookup," she adds with a wink and Alex groans. "You sure you don't want Supergirl to-"

"Kara. You have to let the police do their job too, if we need Supergirl, I'll call you, okay? Jumping into every tiny emergency like it's the end of the world isn't helping anyone…" Kara knows, deep down that Alex is right. She has been using Supergirl to escape from Kara Danvers and, while it has been working for the most part, it's not ideal. So she sighs and nods and promises to stay put until she's actually needed. Of course, that's not to say that she won't keep an ear out for any disturbances; she is a super, after all.

* * *

She doesn't go on the app for the next three days. She makes it a point to go out a little bit more often, for Alex' sake, but that's about all she does. Her work is suffering and she's been reduced to only writing fluff pieces or measly quarter-page articles. If you can even call them that. Her Supergirl exclusives go down too, the super apparently "too busy" to give an interview these days.

It's eleven o'clock at night, Kara is sitting on her couch with a half-eaten tub of mint ice cream in her lap (she doesn't even like mint, why does she have this?) and the TV on, playing the third rerun of a show she's never enjoyed but is too out of it to actually look for anything better. Her window is open, just in case there's an emergency somewhere, but she's out of luck there as well. It's an annoyingly quiet night and she's bored.

She sighs as she eats a spoon full of ice cream. She grimaces; nope, still don't like mint, she eats one more. Her phone is laying on the couch next to her, the screen dark for the past few hours. Alex had texted her earlier asking how she was doing, she had replied with the obligatory happy "I'm doing great" text followed by a slew of smiley faces, more than she would normally ever use and she knows she's probably oversold it and didn't manage to convince her sister, but she doesn't really care much either. She had also gotten a text from James, but she didn't bother replying to that.

The device is calling her. Well, not _calling_ calling her, but she still finds her eyes drawn to it every few minutes. Okay, it's every few seconds and her hand is itching to grab it. So she relents and picks it up, enters her password and goes to text Alex. Or that's what she was going to do until she sees today's date. Alex had plans with Maggie, she had been talking about it was days. She's about to turn it back off and put it down when her eyes fall on the app's little icon sitting quietly there, almost as if it's mocking her. _Might as well try it out now that Alex isn't here_ , she thinks and convinces herself that that's a good enough excuse as her finger quickly taps on the icon.

"No… no… no… ugh, no… no…" It's been an hour. Kara has swiped right only once and regretted it immediately as the incoming text was a dick pic. She's pretty sure she has been scarred for life and she's _this_ close to exiting and deleting the app forever. Until... "Oh, hello," she mumbles when a photo of a young woman, Lena, appears on her screen. Something about her feels familiar, but Kara can't place it. She finds herself drawn to her, however, her bright green eyes staring right into her soul. She taps to view her profile, of course she does.

 **Just a girl trying to make a name for herself outside her family** , it says and Kara knows how that is. She's felt it. **I'm new to this whole thing, but nerdy pick-up lines are always a plus.** She smiles. She's got about fifty of those.

She thinks that this is the most time she's spent in anyone's profile and she hasn't even looked at the pictures yet. She finds herself hoping there are more pictures at least. She swipes and the picture changes to one of the young woman on a plane, looking out the window. It's casual and inviting. She's looking straight at the camera in the next one and Kara once again finds herself staring at her eyes. There's no denying that they're absolutely gorgeous; _she_ is absolutely gorgeous. Next one is her holding a puppy, mouth open, copying the face the dog in her arms is pulling. Kara chuckles at this one. _Adorable_. Next one is her sitting in an office behind a computer. A sneak peek of her at work, no doubt. She looks serious and important in it, Kara thinks and feels like she's so close to finally placing the woman. And the last one… The last one almost makes her break her phone. It's a black and white picture of the girl that looks professionally shot. Her hair is slick and pushed back and she's wearing black lipstick and a suit. A _suit_. Kara's heart races as she unclenches her hand from around her phone, fearing she's going to break it in half if she keeps at it.

She swipes right, _of course_ she swipes right. Whatever spark she hoped was going to be there when she'd see the right person, it's definitely there now, and this time she is actually hoping for a match. And she gets it. And her heart feels like it's about to beat right out of her chest. And _oh crap_ , she hasn't come up with any nerdy pick-up lines to send. Her mind is suddenly blank and she can't think of anything. She's close to actually googling 'nerdy pick-up lines' when her phone vibrates in her hand. **[1 New Message]** . It's Lena, who else could it be after all, and Kare feels like she's going to die or at least pass out and she doesn't even know why. She shouldn't be getting so worked up over this and yet here she is now, sweating. Or she would be if she could.

It feels like it's hours later when she finally taps on the notification to open the message but she knows it's only been two minutes.

 **Oh my god, I can't believe you've met Supergirl!**

The message reads and Kara's throat goes dry. What? She's about to ask what she meant when another message comes.

 **Your puppy is really cute. Almost as cute as you ;)**

There's a winking smiley face at the end and Kara is pretty sure her brain has short-circuited because it takes her much longer than necessary to put two and two together. _The puppy in her photo was dressed in a Supergirl costume._ She breathes out a sigh of relief and she rolls her eyes at herself as she begins to type up her response. Lena's three little dots appear again but they disappear when Kara starts typing too.

"If they stop typing when they see you typing, they are a bottom," Maggie had said once and had winked at Alex who had turned as red as Kara's cape and Kara was now chuckling to herself.

 ** _I was actually just attending a charity event, it's not my puppy, unfortunately. My landlord doesn't allow pets. But hey, I couldn't *_ not _* take a picture with Supergirl, right? ^_^_**

She almost facepalms when she realizes she's forgotten to thank the girl for her compliment. It's okay, though, she can double post. Lena did too.

 ** _Thanks, by the way! You're not so bad yourslef ;)_  
**  
 ** _Yourself*_**

 ** _Well, that ruined it. Sorry. I type too fast and my fingers slip sometimes :P_ ****  
**

She's digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole, she knows she is and she hates it.

 **Well, I do hope that typing isn't the only thing you do fast with your fingers.**

Kara's eyes grow wide and she chokes on air and her own saliva; maybe she's not doing as bad as she thought after all.

 _ **I… Well, I don't know**_

 ** _Haha_**

She can feel the awkwardness rising with every passing second. The blatant flirting took her by surprise and now she was going to make a fool of herself.

 **I'm sorry, this was too forward, wasn't it? I don't make it a habit to meet people this way so please excuse my inexperienced awkwardness. Wanna back up a little?**

 **Hi, I'm Lena and I think you're very cute.**

 **This is not making things any better, is it? Dammit.**

Kara laughs. Like actually laughs a full-blown laugh. This girl, whoever she is and no matter how important (and _hot_ ) her pictures make her seem, is just as awkward as she is and it makes her feel relaxed and comfortable. Her eyes are smiling when she begins typing up her reply.

* * *

They spend a few days messaging back and forth. They've moved to actual texts now, neither of them really liking using the app too much. At least that was their excuse when they exchanged numbers.

Kara has made it a point to message Lena a nerdy pick-up line every morning, always getting the same response in return.

 **Oh god, stop.**

It's Lena's reply to every pick-up line she receives from "Do you have 11 protons? Cause your sodium fine." to "Looks like you've got your blaster set to stun… because you're stunning!" always followed by a "See what I did there? ;)". And yes, Lena does see what Kara did there and, quite honestly, she lov- _likes_ it. A lot.

No one knows about her talking to Lena, Kara has made sure of that. She's not ready to share this bit of information yet, despite her friends starting to notice that there's something different about her. It's a week later after her and Lena first spoke that Alex pulls her aside to finally ask her directly.

"Okay, spill." They're in a DEO conference room, Alex in her combat gear and Kara in her Supergirl suit and it's quite the sight; Supergirl talking dating with one of the agents.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Alex rolls her eyes. "Oh please, you think I haven't noticed? We've _all_ noticed, Kara. So spill! Who is it?"

"It's no one," Kara groans. "Just a girl."

"From Tinder?" the woman smiles and Kara hates that shit-eating grin.

"No." Alex arches her eyebrow and stares. "Yes…"

"I knew it! Who is it?"

"Lena."

"Lena…?"

"Just Lena. I don't know her last name." She knows her last name. She figured out who the woman was in their second day of talking, when CatCo was set to print its newest issue with Lena Luthor on the cover. She never said anything, however, figuring that if Lena wanted, she would mention her last name herself.

"Okay…" Alex seems skeptical but doesn't push further. "How long?"

"Just a couple of days." They both know it's a lie cause Kara has been staring at her phone and smiling at it for a week now.

"Have you two met yet?"

"Nope." And that's all she's going to say about it.

"This sounds more like a relationship than a casual hookup," Alex comments. "Be careful, alright? I know you're Supergirl and all, but you're still my little sister." Kara smiles at that.

"It's not serious," Kara shakes her head. "And I know, don't worry about it. I'll be careful and I won't take any candy from strangers in a van," she laughs.

"You joke, but you know I'll still be worried. It's my job to worry about you, Kar."

"I'll let you know if you need to come beat her up, okay?" Kara laughs again as Alex rolls her eyes. "Supergirl kinda needs to go now, but we'll have sisters' night soon, okay? You can ask more questions then, I promise!" She's kissed Alex on the cheek and has practically flown out of the room before the brunette has any time to protest.

* * *

 _ **So... I was thinking… You wanna meet up maybe?**_

 ** _I'm sorry if this is too soon, we've just been talking for a while now and it felt right_**

Kara holds her breath as she hits the send button. She's nervous and her leg is bouncing up and down and she hates it. She knows she probably shouldn't feel so nervous, but she does and she can't stop it. It takes Lena longer than usual to reply, something that only makes Kara feel worse. She's made a mistake, she's certain about it now, and she's about to backtrack and try to salvage anything she can when the three bouncing dots appear and she once again stops breathing.

 **I'm really glad you said that cause I've been trying to find a way to say it too. I didn't want to be too forward…**

 **There's this Italian restaurant I really like if you want to go? Unless of course you have something else in mind. I'm still not too familiar with the city.**

And just like that, a smile spreads across Kara's face and she can breathe again.

 ** _Italian sounds great! Should we say tomorrow night?_**

 ** _Or pick any day you want if you can't do tomorrow ^_^_ ****  
**

**Tomorrow is fine. I have a meeting in the afternoon, but it shouldn't last past four anyway. I'll text you the address in a bit, okay?**

 ** _Okay, cool!_**

The smile slips from Kara's lips as soon as her last reply is sent. She's in panic mode now. Why did she have to suggest tomorrow? Why not the day after? Or maybe even next week. Yeah, that would have been great!

"Alex?" She decides to call the one person she knows is going to help her. "Where are you, are you busy?"

"Kara, it's eleven thirty at night, is everything okay?" Alex' voice is muffled and there's someone else speaking in the background too. Maggie, Kara realizes and she groans. She just ruined her sister's date night.

"Everything's good, actually, don't worry. I'm just having a minor-" major, it's major "-crisis, but we can talk about it tomorrow!"

"Kara-"

"Say hi to Maggie for me!" She hangs up before her sister has the chance to reply and she hopes she didn't worry her enough for her to come all the way over. She sends a text telling her not to worry for good measure and assures her she's going to call her tomorrow.

It's about fifteen minutes later when she receives a text from Lena giving her the address of the restaurant and asking if nine o'clock works for her. Kara smiles as she texts back that of course it does -even if it didn't work, she would make it- and wishes the woman a good night, knowing that they both have an early morning the next day. Alex doesn't show up, thankfully, but she does text Kara, telling her to call her first thing in the morning unless she wants to be put on probation indefinitely. Kara knows nothing like that is actually going to happen, but she still sets a reminder to call her sister as soon as she's awake enough.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Alex is not happy. " _That's_ why you called?"

"I was panicking, okay?" Kara defends. "It's not like I do this every day, you know." They're having breakfast in Kara's apartment, an array of donuts spread on the kitchen table, but neither of them if eating.

"Having nothing to wear on your date is a valid reason to panic, okay. But dammit, Kara, you scared me! I thought it was something serious."

"But I told you not to worry!"

"You also said it was a crisis, do you really want to go over the semantics right now?"

"No… Look, I'm sorry. Can we just- Can we just eat and then panic together over the fact that I have absolutely _nothing_ to wear for tonight?"

It's true, Alex realizes as she's going through her sister's closet, Kara has absolutely nothing to wear for tonight.

"Where did you say you're going again?" she asks, hands pushing an absurd amount of flannel shirts out of the way.

"Some place called Italianissimo Trattoria," Kara replies from her place on the bed. "It's Italian."

"Yeah, no shit," Alex mutters. "That place is expensive, Kar. How are you gonna pay for it?"

"She wanted to go there, she said she loves it. And anyway, that's not my main concern right now as you may have noticed." She waves her arms around pointing out all the pieces of clothing that had been rejected so far. Which was pretty much her entire wardrobe.

"Okay. Okay, you're wearing this," a pair of dark jeans lands on Kara's head, "and I may have a nice shirt you can borrow."

"Is it 'date at an expensive Italian restaurant' nice?"

"It's 'I have nothing to wear and my sister is kind enough to let me borrow her shirt' nice and you better be grateful." Kara laughs. Of course she's grateful. She's beyond grateful and she already has plans to pay Alex back in tubs of her favorite ice cream.

* * *

If Kara was skittish before, she is absolutely wired now. She arrives at the restaurant almost twenty minutes early, too excited to sit around and wait at her apartment.

"Welcome to Italianissimo Trattoria," the hostess greets with a smile. "Do you have a reservation?" Her British accent feels out of place and Kara chuckles silently. It's only then that she realizes that she has no idea under which name the reservation is. It's obviously not under hers since Lena was the one reserving, but Kara isn't supposed to know her last name, is she? And who's to say she even used her real name? It wouldn't be unheard of for someone like Lena Luthor to use an alias in a situation like the present. It dawns on her that she's going to have to wait outside for Lena to arrive and that's not part of the original plan at all.

"I uh… I'm expected?" she tries. "I'm so sorry, I don't know the name they used for the reservation…" She feels her cheeks turning red as she cranes her neck slightly to look inside the restaurant, hoping that maybe Lena has made it there even earlier than she has. "Actually…" she smiles when her eyes land on someone familiar. "I think I see them now."

The young woman turns to follow Kara's gaze and a knowing grin forms on her lips. "Are you Kara?" she asks and Kara's brows frown in confusion.

"...yes?"

The hostess smiles again. "We were told to expect you. Go right in."

"...thanks." The blonde is left staring for a moment before her brain jump starts. "Thank you!"

"Enjoy your meal!" she hears the woman say, but she's already halfway to the table.

Lena is sitting with her back turned to Kara which is ideal because she can't see the state the girl is currently in. Just as she Almost as if on cue, she finds herself looking straight into a pair of bright green eyes and the blonde has to take a moment to breathe and collect herself.

"Kara," Lena breathes, the smile that's adorning her face reaching her eyes. She gets up and goes to pull out the chair for Kara to sit and the blonde feels her jaw going slack. If she thought Lena was beautiful in her pictures, she was utterly breathtaking in real life.

"Hi," she greets. Her voice cracks slightly and she feels heat rise up to her cheeks.

"It's so good to finally see you." Kara nods and agrees enthusiastically, the conversation that follows flowing easily.

They order food at some point; gourmet, in those huge plates and a bottle of wine. Well, Lena orders the latter because Kara's knowledge of wine is limited to Sangria - she likes the small bits of fruit - and that generic one the dive bar serves. The one Lena prefers is a rich, deep red color and comes in an expensive-looking bottle. It looks and tastes like it costs Kara's monthly rent and, frankly, the blonde wouldn't be too surprised if it does.

They go for ice cream after. Lena had insisted on paying for the diner and, thankful as Kara was for such a gesture, she still feels bad for not paying for anything. So she treats Lena to ice cream from that little corner store she loves, she insists on getting cones instead of cups as they somehow make it taste so much better, and she watches as the woman has her first taste.

Lena chuckles at the way Kara is staring at her with wide eyes and a sweet smile on her face. "What?" she asks, the blonde's attention suddenly making her slightly self-conscious. Kara simply nods her head towards the cone in Lena's hand, making the brunette roll her eyes. She smiles as she licks the side of her ice cream and Kara swears it's suddenly two hundred degrees. Lena's tongue darts out of her mouth and she licks her lips clean. "It's good," she nods and lets out a breathy laugh. "It's good ice cream, Kara, you can relax now." That's just the thing, though; Kara doesn't think she can ever relax after that. They both smile and there's silence looming over them. Kara doesn't know if she likes it so she decides to fill it. Lena is on the same page too, apparently.

"You know, my house is just ten minutes from here-"

"I think I need to come clean about something-"

They speak at the same time and they both pause mid-sentence. There's a tightness in Lena's chest at the sound of Kara's words and she grimaces; something that doesn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" Kara's eyes are filled with concern and her hand is on her shoulder now and instead of pulling away like she normally would, she finds herself drawn to the touch. She simply nods and offers a tight smile. "I was just saying-" Kara tries again but Lena knows that she can't let her finish until she's certain that Kara knows what she's getting herself into.

"Actually… Do you mind if I go first? I… Well, I have something pretty big to say, and it kinda needs to be said sooner rather than later."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Pause. "My last name is Luthor," she says in one breath and closes her eyes. She knows the reaction she's going to get all too well, and she doesn't want to see it from Kara. One… Two… Three seconds pass and when the blonde doesn't say anything, Lena forces her eyes to look at her. Whatever she expected to see in the girl's blue eyes, it's not there. There's no hatred, no disgust or judgment… Only understanding, accompanied by a small smile and a soft squeeze of her shoulder.

"Okay," is all Kara says. "And mine is Danvers."

Lena frowns, her brain struggling to comprehend what's happening. "No, no Kara, you don't get it. I'm Lena _Luthor_? As in-" She needs to breathe. "As in _Lex_ Luthor," she whispers the name as if it's cursed. And, in all honesty, it may as well be.

"Yeah," Kara nods.

"...You knew." It's more of a realization than a question.

"Yep. I uh… I work at CatCo. We just ran an issue on you like a week ago, Lena. Of course I knew."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"Hanging out with you?"

"But-"

"Listen, Lena," Kara's hand is back on her shoulder, her hold firm but tender. "I'm not going to judge you for something your brother did. You're not him, you didn't force him to do anything, he is-" _crazy, deranged, a psychopathic monster,_ "-his own person. His actions shouldn't reflect on you, you should be free to be your own person too. And be judged on your own merits." There's moisture gathering in Lena's eyes and Kara hates it. "As for what I'm still doing here, I'm eating ice cream with you. And I also may be trying to invite you back to my apartment." Lena lets out a wet laugh at that. "If- if you want to, of course! No pressure. It's just- it's close by and I thought maybe you wanna come up? For... hot chocolate or something." Lena's shoulders relax, her posture slackens and she laughs a genuine laugh filled with relief.

"I'd actually love to come up for hot chocolate," she nods as her hand rises to wipe the corner of her eyes. "Or something," she winks after a moment and Kara knows she a lost cause.

* * *

She's moaning. …Is she moaning? Her back is pressed against the wall and Lena's arm travels up and down her side, nails softly scratching her skin. She's _definitely_ moaning. She doesn't know when she lost her shirt, but she doesn't waste much time thinking about that. The only thing present in her mind is the burning sensation Lena's lips leave behind as she kisses her way around her body, everything else a blur. There's something between her legs, pressing against her and her knees go weak as her eyes flutter down; it's Lena's thigh. The young woman's skirt bunched up around her waist and Kara has to resist the urge to grind down, the sensation overwhelming even with the blonde's jeans between them.

"Bedroom," she hears herself say and she hardly recognizes her own voice. It's raw and needy and it makes Lena's breath hitch, a feeling of heat evident in her lower belly. She lifts her head from the blonde's neck and shoots her a questioning glance. She doesn't have to voice her question as Kara pushes herself from the wall and stumbles slightly when her feet touch the ground, clumsily making her way to the bedroom, pulling Lena with her. The brunette's eyes darken when she sees the bed and Kara yelps in slight surprise when she suddenly finds herself turned around, soft lips colliding once again with her own. She feels herself being pushed backwards, the thought of resisting never even crossing her mind, and her knees buckle when they meet the bed. Their lips never part as they fall. Kara finds herself being straddled by Lena and she moans at the sight. She's too far gone to care now.

Lena moans too as she subconsciously moves her body back and forth, the friction caused by Kara's jeans too good to give up on. A muttered "fuck" escapes her lips a moment later and Kara loves it; she wants to hear it again. "You're wearing too many clothes," she hears instead when Lena pulls back a little and she has to agree. They're both wearing too many clothes.

"Why don't you do something about it?" she breathes in a rare fit of confidence, immediately feeling Lena's hands traveling down to unbutton her pants. She hears a chuckle when the woman pulls the pants down her legs and she looks down, heat rising to her cheeks. She's wearing Supergirl underwear.

"I didn't know you were such a fangirl," Lena says with a smirk that, had Kara not been this embarrassed, it would have taken her breath away. It still does, in all fairness, but not to the same extent.

"I- I'm not, these were a prank gift," she stumbles through her words and hopes it's enough of an explanation. It seems to be because, next thing she knows, Lena's mouth is trailing kisses from her belly to her neck and nothing seems to matter anymore.

"I like them," she mumbles against her lips and she can feel her smirking. A breath escapes from her when she feels Kara's hands on her back, working the zipper of her dress. The blonde works slowly and it's driving Lena insane.

"I've never done this before," Kara says a moment later when Lena's dress is out of the way, carelessly thrown in a heap on the floor.

Lena pauses for a second. "'This' as in sex with a stranger? Or 'this' as in sex in general or...?" she frowns.

"No, not as in sex, I've… I've done- _that_ before," Kara's cheeks grow hot again. "'This' as in… everything else."

"We can stop if you want to." Kara's eyes grow wide because, _fuck_ , that's not what she meant and she really, _really_ doesn't want them to stop. Wrapping her arms around Lena's neck, she pulls her in for a deep, heated, decisive kiss that tells more than Kara's words ever could at that point. She feels a wave of relief wash over her when she hears Lena hum into her mouth. "I was hoping you wouldn't want to stop," she says softly and Kara is certain she can feel her heart travel all the way down to her crotch as she arches up.

All it takes is a moment of confidence and the blonde finds herself on top of Lena now, the woman's pale thigh between her legs once again. It feels even better now that the thick material of her pants is gone, she notices with a moan as she feels Lena's hips roll against her.

It's her turn to trail kisses all over the younger woman's body and she can't help but smile when she feels her shuddering. She slowly moves lower, dangerously close to the woman's burning pussy and yet desperately far away. She runs a finger over the wet patch of her underwear as she kisses higher, careful enough not to leave any marks but hard enough to make the woman moan with need. And moan she does.

Lena could have sworn that she has died and gone to heaven. She feels Kara's mouth leaving wet kisses between her soft thighs and her stomach and it's like nothing she's ever felt before. She can't explain it; she wouldn't want to anyway. She just knows that she never wants it to stop. Her lace underwear is the next to go, practically ripped off her body and she yelps in both surprise and pleasure as the cool air hits her. She doesn't have much time to think before the blonde's fingers are dancing around her clit again, approaching but never touching fully. She's about to complain when she feels it.

"F- _fuck!_ " Something warm - _Kara's tongue, it's Kara's tongue_ , her mind screams - touches her pussy and she slaps a hand against her mouth to keep herself quiet. She doesn't really know why she does that, a remnant of her college days probably, when she lived in the same dorm as ten other people and she had to keep her personal life a secret, she figures, but Kara doesn't seem to like it so when a hand tugs at her own, pulling it away from her mouth, she complies.

"I want to hear you," Kara says and it takes everything in Lena not to cum right then and there. She gasps and moans louder when the blonde dips her head back between her legs and bites the spot where her thighs touch.

"God…" Lena breathes and Kara smiles. She can see the wetness, Lena's folds are glistening, and she can't help but feel proud of herself. If she has this effect to a woman like Lena, she must be doing something right. "Fuck, Kara, _please…_ " the brunette moans, Kara loving the way her name sounds when said like that. Her tongue darts out again, this time applying more pressure and coaxing out a louder moan. She's had enough teasing and Lena has _definitely_ had enough too if the way her hips keep pushing upwards is anything to go by.

Kara wants to keep it slow and sweet, she really does, but they're both too pent up by now to even try and do so. Her lips wrap around Lena's clit and she immediately feels the young woman's hand on top of her head, pushing her forward, her hips jumping at the contact. She runs her tongue over the smooth mount and she dips it inside for a moment, before going back to the woman's clit. In hindsight, she has no idea what she's doing; she only knows that Lena likes it and that she doesn't want to stop.

"Sh- shit, Kara… _Fuck_ , right there," Lena struggles to speak now, her voice getting lost in the series of moans that escape her lips. She's close. She knows she's close and Kara knows she's close too because she suddenly doubles her efforts and Lena's eyes slam shut as her back arches. "Don't stop," she keeps muttering over and over again until no words can come out of her mouth. It's too soon, she thinks, but there's nothing she can do to stop the wave of pleasure that's about to wash over her. She takes her hand from Kara's head moving it to grasp the sheets instead, her knuckles white from the strain.

Kara chances a glance upwards and she suddenly feels the world go hazy. Lena's breathing is harsh and unsteady, her head pressed against the pillows and her neck gloriously arched as her whole body goes rigid. A sharp, high-pitched cry echoes around the room when the blonde slips two fingers into the woman and sucks roughly at her clit. Lena's hips buck frantically as her pussy clenches around Kara's fingers and, at that very moment, it's probably the most beautiful thing the girl has ever witnessed. Kara slows down her movement, easing Lena down from her high and she smiles as she pulls out her fingers and the young woman whines at the loss.

"Holy shit," she sighs when she's finally able to catch her breath and she moves her hands to cup Kara's face and pull her towards her. They share a kiss and it's the softest most tender kiss Lena has experienced in a long time. "Hi," she whispers when Kara's eyes fall on hers.

The blonde's mouth jaw are glistening with a mixture of cum and saliva and the smile that forms on her lips is probably the sweetest Lena has ever seen. "Hi," she whispers back, her head resting on the woman's chest and she stays there for a moment, listening to the calm heartbeat as she feels a hand playing with her hair.

"I hope you're not too tired," Lena smiles and her fingers comb through the girl's blond hair a couple more times before she moves in for yet another kiss.

"You don't have to," Kara mumbles against the soft lips, but she knows she a goner the moment Lena's hand snakes its way into her underwear.

* * *

She wakes up to the smell of pancakes and freshly brewed coffee and a note on the pillow next to her. Her clock says it's seven thirteen and she knows that Lena couldn't have left that long ago. _Lena…_ She grabs the note that's sitting next to her head and she smiles as her mind replays their first ever date. She then proceeds to blush furiously as she thinks of the events that followed.

 _'Thank you for last night, it was an amazing first date.'_ First. She smiles; Lena wants to go out again. _'And thank you for the mindblowing orgasm, too, I think I needed it.'_ Kara's face feels like it's caught on fire and she chokes on nothing as she reads. _'Text me if you want a repeat of either of those. Or maybe both.'_ There's what Kara assumes is Lena's attempt at a winky face after that sentence and the note ends with a series of small, curved x's. She needs time to compose herself but unfortunately doesn't have that luxury as someone knocks on her door.

"So? How was your date? I was grabbing coffee from across the street and-" Alex is already talking as she walks in when Kara opens the door pausing only to look at her sister from head to toe. "Huh," she mutters before making her way to the kitchen. "And I think I saw Lena Luthor exiting your building," she finishes, her hands already working to find a plate big enough that would fit all the sticky buns she's brought for breakfast. Kara mumbles something that Alex doesn't understand under her breath and fights to keep her blush at bay. "It smells like sex in here." She fails.

"Alex!"

Alex' eyes grow wide as she takes in the condition the apartment is in for the first time since she got there. It's not unlike Kara to have a shirt or a pair of socks thrown on the couch sometimes, but her entire yesterday's outfit is lying all over the floor now and Kara is definitely sporting her version of sex hair. "I knew it!" the brunette exclaims as she grins widely at her sister. "Wait. Was it actually Lena Luthor?" Kara can only nod. "Kara!"

"Look, before you say anything, she's nice and funny and real and gorgeous and _so good_... And she's nothing like her brother so please, Alex. Save the lecture, okay? She's not Lex." The words fall from Kara's mouth before she can stop them, not giving Alex the chance to voice her disapproval.

"I just want to know you know what you're doing, Kar. I'm not going to blame her or judge her for anything, but that doesn't mean you don't have to be careful. It's my job as an older sister to make sure you're safe."

"And happy?"

Alex nods. "And happy."

"Okay then. I can work with that." Kara smiles as she bites into a sticky bun, the familiar overly sweet flavor doing wonders to calm her down.

"You should probably open up a window, though…" Alex comments a couple of seconds later. "It really does smell like sex in here." Kara chokes on the bite she's currently chewing and almost falls off the barstool.

* * *

"Can you believe it's been three months already?"

"Can _you_ believe it took you this long to finally come to a game night?"

It's a Friday night and Lena has just successfully gone through her first official game night with Kara and the Superfriends. She throws out the last remaining pizza box and moves to sit on the couch next to her girlfriend.

"I know," she mutters as she pecks Kara softly on the lips and lies her head on her lap. "You know I almost canceled on you today." She feels tender fingers run through her hair and cherishes the feeling. "I was so nervous…" Kara rolls her eyes, not that Lena can see that.

"You're always nervous and yet nothing ever goes wrong in the end. Remember the first time Alex invited us over for a double date with her and Maggie?" Lena groans. "It took you ten minutes to go into the bar," the blonde laughs at the memory.

"Don't remind me." Lena's voice is muffled as she turns to press her face in Kara's lap. "I had every right to be nervous then, it was an alien dive bar!"

"So?"

"So, as you may know, I don't exactly have the best reputation among the alien population."

"Yeah but nothing happened." Kara moves her hand to rub Lena's neck and the brunette moans.

"I don't know if I was more worried about going to an alien dive bar or meeting your sister and her girlfriend." She mumbles and feels Kara's body shake in silent laughter.

"You know, I don't think I've ever told you, but it was Alex' idea to get me into Tinder."

"Was it now?"

"Uh huh."

"I think I owe her a bottle of Macallan M, then."

Kara laughs. "I'm pretty sure she'll be happy with a lifetime supply of beer too, actually. Anyway, I hated the app so much… You were actually the first person I replied to." Lena raises her head at that and turns to look at the blonde, her eyebrow forming a perfect arch.

"The first? Meaning I wasn't the last?" she asks and Kara chuckles.

"You were the first," she kisses Lena's head, "and the last," she moves to her nose, making the brunette giggle, "and the only one." Their lips meet halfway and they instantly both know that Lena will be spending the night.


End file.
